


《三太子强抢龙娇妻》（下）

by RJYS



Category: RJYD
Genre: 产乳, 藕饼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS
Summary: 产乳play，超羞耻
Kudos: 32





	《三太子强抢龙娇妻》（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 产乳play，超羞耻

清儿不是个闹腾的孩子，很让他的爹爹省心，比起寻常幼儿可算乖巧得很，但即便如此，敖丙也躲不开半夜被他闹醒喂奶的结局。  
他在李清的啼哭声中睡眼惺忪地爬起身，挣开了睡得如死猪一般打着鼾还倔强地搂住他的某人，熟练地将床旁摇篮中的幼崽抱在臂弯中，解开寝衣为他哺乳。

敖丙的奶水充足，喂养清儿绰绰有余，他的双乳因诞下龙崽而自行泌出了奶液，已涨到少女初发育时的那般大小，鼓鼓胀胀的很不舒服，这会儿被清儿吮吸着少去一些，反而让他好受了点。只可惜清儿吃的不多，就算白日喂奶的次数增多，敖丙的胸口也总涨得隐隐作痛，着实有些不好受。  
婴孩大概都一个模样，吃饱了睡，睡饱了便吃。清儿吃饱了，眨巴着眼犯起了困，嘴里还嘬着爹爹的奶头，无意识地轻轻吮吸。他的两位生身父亲容貌都是一顶一的好 ，清儿融合了他二人的血脉，自然生得也是白嫩可爱，粉雕玉琢 ，依稀可窥见他长大后是怎样的俊美相貌。  
敖丙待他喝完后，照例为他拍奶嗝，将他嘴角沾着的乳汁擦拭干净，才将睡着的婴孩轻轻放回摇篮里，又替他掖好被角。  
初为人父的喜悦让敖丙总是对这个小小的孩子充满了柔软的情愫，他望着熟睡中的幼崽，满心怜爱，没忍住戳了戳那白面团般嫩嫩的小脸蛋，目光柔和地注视着。

清儿不闹人，吃饱这一次便可让他安眠到天明，但敖丙照顾孩子总是亲力亲为，每日也操劳不少，他甫一合衣躺下，汹涌的困意便笼罩了他，让他昏昏欲睡。  
可不知怎么的，敖丙迷迷糊糊中只觉得胸口的胀痛之感隐隐有加重的趋势，原先他还可以暂且忍一忍，到后头就难受到翻来覆去再也睡不着，胸口鼓胀地似是轻轻一碰便能挤出奶来了。  
这下敖丙无论如何都睡不着了，他难受地坐起身，拉开衣领垂头看向那对小乳，却见乳身鼓胀，缨头红肿硬胀，甚至有乳白的奶液顺着那上的小孔溢了出来，把胸口的那片衣衫都打湿了。以往敖丙虽然也有过涨奶的经历，但都没这次让人这样难受疼痛过。他无助地看着奶液流个不停，双乳疼痛难耐，却碰都不敢碰，也不知该怎么办，慌乱之下鼻子一酸，不禁红了眼。  
小龙揉了揉眼睛，看向一旁雷打不动睡得死沉的哪吒，踌躇片刻，终是被胸前的疼痛逼得无法，只能去将人晃醒。

“哪吒，”  
敖丙恐将孩子吵醒，压低声音轻轻唤他，双手摇着哪吒的胳膊。  
哪吒不醒，他在敖丙身边睡得总是格外深沉且香甜，敖丙见他还不动弹，急得想打他，又顾及着刚睡着的清儿，只好捏住他的鼻子，一边还轻轻拍他的脸。  
哪吒鼻子通不了气生生给憋醒了，睡眼朦胧间看见媳妇儿坐在自己身边看着他，脑子没转过来弯，胳膊一拢便将人拉了过来按在怀里，想要抱着继续睡。  
可怜敖丙胸口本就疼得厉害，被这样一扯扑到哪吒身上，胸部受了挤压，登时令他疼得倒抽一口气，小小地痛呼一声。  
哪吒这才真的清醒了，他赶忙将敖丙扶起身，急忙问道：“怎么了，这是碰到哪了？”  
敖丙缓过来了劲，心里莫名有了几分委屈，他刚想说些什么，却又忽的停住了。

敖丙方才疼的实在厉害，什么也顾不得，只想着把人弄醒，等把人弄起来了，才觉出些不好意思来。虽说他和哪吒之间不乏肌肤之亲，甚至连孩子都为他生了，可主动开口让那人为他解决涨奶什么的……也实在太羞耻了些。  
敖丙支吾着红了脸，鼓起勇气磕磕绊绊地小声说：“那里……疼，能不能帮我……”  
哪吒没听明白 ，摸了摸脑袋有些迷怔，可等他看清了敖丙是怎样的一副模样后，就霎时懂了他的意思。

小龙正衣衫不整地坐在他身前，敞开的衣衫中可窥见一对饱满的小乳鼓囊囊地胀成两个小白馒头，红肿的奶头硬挺地翘起，不停地流出香甜的乳汁来，将那片白净的胸膛和小腹都变得湿漉漉的……怕不是，怕不是涨奶了？！  
敖丙见他两眼直勾勾地盯着自己裸露的胸部，有些难为情地侧过身将衣襟扯了扯，遮住了那片诱人的光景。

“丙儿，是那里疼吗？”  
哪吒吞了吞口水，恋恋不舍地收回目光。  
敖丙红着脸点点头，整个人快要熟透了，他见那人的眼神那样露骨，只好无措地合拢衣衫，垂下头不肯看他，心里却是有些后悔把哪吒弄起来了。  
哪吒被他这含羞带怯的模样勾得心痒痒，又向敖丙身边凑了凑，轻声道：“能给我看看吗？”  
敖丙闻言都想哭了，他胸部变成这副模样自己瞧着都觉得羞人，更遑论让别人看见？之前纵使哪吒如何求他，也从不肯让他看，给清儿喂奶也会故意避开他。可此时这般，胸口胀痛难耐，令他就是想避也不能。  
见敖丙没有太多抗拒的意思，哪吒试探着将人搂进怀里，把手放在敖丙仍紧紧揪着衣襟的手上拍了拍，示意他放松。  
敖丙大概觉得此事实在羞得无法见人，竟自欺欺人地闭上了眼，松开手，似是任由哪吒动作的意思。  
哪吒得了他的应允，心中暗喜，一手扶着小龙的腰，一手就去脱那件早就被奶液湿的差不多了的轻薄寝衣，与敖丙那柔嫩羞涩的双乳如此近的打了个照面。  
那对小乳并不是多大，却生得饱满圆润，白白嫩嫩，衬得那两颗硬胀如豆的缨头越发的红艳诱人，几乎让哪吒移不开眼睛。他做事向来随心惯了，见那奶头中乳白的液体流个不停，便径直张口将一粒红缨含入口中，轻轻吸吮，没用多大劲就喝下了一口清香淡甜的乳汁。  
敖丙一边胸口的胀痛骤然减轻不少，不禁轻舒了一口气，下一刻却觉得身体一轻，竟是就这么被抱起放到了哪吒腿上，更方便了那人的吮食。  
为了帮敖丙快点减轻痛苦，哪吒左右开弓，两团小乳轮换着来吃，吸弄时故意发出“啧啧”的声响，逼得敖丙羞得不敢睁眼。

婴孩对母乳的吸吮是天然而单纯的，于敖丙而言无太大影响，可哪吒的动作却让这个事充满了情色的意味，舌尖不断地舔舐着硬挺的乳头以及周围深色的乳晕，使坏地轻轻顶弄流奶的小孔，一手还在揉弄一旁受了冷落的小乳。  
“唔……”敖丙紧咬着唇，却是眼角已蓄上了泪，几乎羞愤欲死，最初涨奶的痛楚散去，余下的便是阵阵蔓延上椎骨的酥麻之意，令他的某个部位都产生了不该有的反应。  
他的亵裤轻薄，发生了什么简直一目了然，哪吒目光深邃，牵过他的手，厚颜无耻地按在了自己衣裤下早就硬胀火热的老二，低低笑了一声：  
“丙儿，你我既然都有了感觉，不如……”  
他凑到敖丙耳边轻声说了几句什么，内容下流无耻露骨之极，令敖丙几乎都想掩面找个水潭跳进去，用水草把自己包个严实再也不出来。他的耳朵烧得绯红，看得哪吒有些好笑，捏捏他的耳垂轻笑：  
“羞什么？我们有什么没做过。”  
这话说的确实在理，自他们成婚以来，小龙无论情愿还是不情愿，早就被他囫囵着吞得连条龙尾巴都不剩，浑身上下还有何处他没看过？何处他没摸过？可是舔都舔遍了。  
只是敖丙刚生完孩子不过几月，哪吒疼惜他的身体，才一直放着那样一条白嫩鲜美的小龙没吃罢了。

敖丙羞得说不出话，只是不停推搡着哪吒的胸膛摇头，目光却一直在偷偷瞥床旁睡得酣甜的清儿。  
哪吒了然，手一扬便设下了一个可以封闭声音的结界，只是担心孩子若是突然醒了他们听不见，这道屏障并不会阻隔外面的声音。  
敖丙见此也知道大局已定，却仍有些不死心地挣扎，他好不容易可以安然这么久，若是被哪吒得逞这一次，之后的日子便又免不了那魔头夜夜的折腾了。但他目含温软春水，满面嫣红飞霞的模样，明显也是情动，哪吒才不管他那点不痛不痒的捶打 ，低头含住一颗早就被他舔舐得晶亮亮的红缨，手指急不可耐地摸索至下面那处已然湿润出水的淫穴，小心地插了一根手指进去。  
敖丙已是许久未同他做过这些事了，异物的骤然进入令他不禁紧张地收紧了后穴，有些惊慌地扶住哪吒的肩。  
那肉穴中湿滑黏腻得不成样子，哪吒便又趁机捅了一根进去，手法熟练地摸索按弄着温热柔软的肠壁，没几下就逼得敖丙发出一声压抑不住的柔媚轻喘，扣着他肩头的手指不禁多用了几分力气，指甲都差点扣进肉里。  
哪吒被腹中汹涌的邪火逼得满额是汗，见敖丙得了趣，干脆拔出手指直接换上了自己硬挺暴涨的性器，在穴口处难耐地磨蹭了会儿，也只勉勉强强塞进了半个膨大的龟头。  
敖丙有些吃痛，掐着哪吒肩背上的肉不禁埋怨：“你怎得这样急……”  
哪吒一边继续缓慢顶弄着，试图让那张湿滑的小嘴再多吃些进去，一边可怜兮兮地从敖丙胸口抬起头，亲了亲小龙的红艳艳的唇，委屈道：“我憋的难受嘛……”  
他刚嘬完敖丙的奶头，唇边还残留着些香甜的乳汁，这样一亲便让敖丙也尝到了些自己奶液的味道，顿时令他想起了还在摇篮里安然睡着觉的小崽，而自己竟然就在旁边，同他的父亲翻云覆雨。  
敖丙只觉得羞愧不已，好似做了什么对不起孩子的事一般，竟都在犹豫要不要劝劝哪吒停下，可他还未来得及多想，就被哪吒一记毫不留情的深顶换回了思绪。  
“想什么呢？”  
哪吒不满于他的分心，揽着小龙柔软的腰身不等那人喘息就抬胯狠送，颠得敖丙实在忍受不住猝然袭来的蚀骨快意 ，颤抖着漏出几声带着哭腔的娇吟，如无根柳般无助地依附在男人身上。  
哪吒埋头在敖丙颈间，泄愤似地又舔又咬，将那片雪白的嫩肉啃出点点红艳如梅的爱痕，继续逼问：  
“说，刚才在想谁？”

都说一孕傻三年，此话不假。敖丙被他捣得有些失神，轻喘不已，听他这样问自己，竟真的傻傻地回答了：  
“唔……在想……在想啊、清儿……”  
他不说还好，哪吒也没指望他回答，就纯粹想找借口欺负欺负他。可他这么一说，哪吒顿时便炸了毛。

什么？！在我床上还想着别的小兔崽子？！我看你是不想下床了！

可把哪吒气得，要吃小龙了，白白嫩嫩还傻的那种。

敖丙还没反应过来自己做了什么，就发觉哪吒的动作顿时凶狠了起来，掐着他的腰只管向着更深处捅去，抽送时贪吃的小穴内涌出许多黏滑的淫液，直插得他搂着那人的肩背眼泪掉个不停，一句话也再说不出。  
他瞳内水红泪落不止，薄唇微抿，哭得气都要喘不顺，瞧着真是可怜见儿的。可纵使他哭得再惹人疼，下面的那张小嘴也丝毫不肯顺着他的心意，反而乖顺地咬紧了那根狰狞红紫的肉柱，柔软温热的穴壁谄媚地死命吸吮，被如愿以偿操干得淫液四溅。  
小龙在这许久未曾感受的灭顶快意中几乎晕死过去，心中惶恐胆怯，咬着唇委屈地想要把那可怕的物事从自己体内拔出来。  
哪吒看到他的动作，嘴角露出恶劣的笑，在敖丙啜泣着艰难拔出大半时，按住那人的腰胯狠狠一压，小龙便径直跌坐回了原先的位置，甚至比之前进得还要深了，捅得他如引颈就戮的濒死白鹤一般仰起头，露出一段修长雪白的颈项，和那无暇肌肤上错落着的斑斑红痕。

哪吒为了敖丙的身体忍耐了好几个月，一开荤根本抑制不住，将敖丙吃了又吃，骨头渣子都嚼尽了，累得他昏死又醒来。甚至在敖丙某一次又被肏醒之时，竟看到哪吒正试图向他嘴里渡上一口刚吸下来尚且温热的奶汁，把敖丙羞得差点拖着快被玩坏的身子和他打一场。  
敖丙虽然奶水足，可哪吒这样涸泽而渔，直接导致了第二天早上敖丙用酸软的胳膊艰难地想要抱起清儿喂奶，却发现，自己竟然没奶了。

小崽子饿得哇哇直哭，媳妇儿在一旁阴着脸望他，一身风雨欲来的气势 。  
哪吒看看这个，又看看那个，在一双冰蓝大锤砸到头上之际，流下了孤独、弱小、知错，但死不悔改的泪水。


End file.
